Love and Trouble
by Redwallfreak108
Summary: Mariel and Dandin return to Redwall Abbey with Bowly and a new friend with special news but an evil fox is bent on taking over Redwall Abbey! Will Redwall prevail? Will they get to tell their good news? R & R! Rated T for violence!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival Enter Baread The Evi

**(A/N: Yes, this is another Mariel/Dandin fic! YAY! I love their pairing so I decided to do a story on them.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall! Wish I did though....  
**

Chapter 1: Arrival/ Enter Baread The Evil

"Catch me if you can old mousey ears!"

Two mice ran in the grass yelling and shouting at each other. The mousemaid chased after the male mouse, who stuck his tongue, which made the mousemaid run faster. Finally, she tackled him down to the ground and began bombarding him with punches.

"Oww! Cut it out, Mariel!"

Mariel giggled mischievously, "No, not until you say it, Dandin! Say it! Say it!"

"OK! OK!" Dandin exclaimed, "You win! You win!"

Satisfied, Mariel jumped up, dusting off imaginary dust while Dandin sat up, rolling his eyes at the pretty mousemaid.

"You know I just said that to get you off me, right?"

"Right, that's what they call if these days!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me, oh sword carrier!"

Dandin chased after Mariel this time.

"Almost at Redwall!" She exclaimed, "Oh, just imagine the food. Oh! I can't wait since SOMEONE ate ALL of the food!"

"You're going to get it this time, Mariel!"

Dandin finally tackled her and began tickling her sides, mercilessly. Mariel laughed uncontrollably.

"S....stop...D...Dan...din...hahahahahaha.....stop.....stop....st...op....no....not my s.....stomach.....you.....you....stop....you....li....little.....ah....hahahahah....."

Dandin grinned and continued torturing her. Hey it wasn't always that he had the upper hand in a struggle with Mariel so might as well enjoy it right? Tears of mirth ran down Mariel's cheeks as the warriormouse (who seemed like a mischievous dibbun at the moment) continued tickling her. He finally stopped, satisfied from the torture he inflicted on Mariel. She stilled giggled slightly still recovering from the tickle attack. Dandin leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek and then her neck. Mariel started to giggle again.

"Stop!" She said, pushing him away.

"She got up and Dandin grabbed her arm before she could run off again. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Dandin pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her lips and nuzzled her neck, "Nothing," he finally said, "You're beautiful, is all!"

"Oh Dan, you always say that," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Only 'cuz it's the truth, my love," he said with a smirk and jerked her forward against him.

"Dandy, Mariel!"

Both mice looked behind them to see a young hedgehog and a burly otter running towards them.

"Chad, Bowly, took ye long enough!" Mariel said, letting go of Dandin.

"Well, we thought we'd leave ye lovebirds to yeself for a while, right Bowly?" Chad, the otter said, with a smirk and a wink.

"Very funny!" Mariel said, as Dandin smirked.

"Get that smirk off your face!" she snapped at him. She then spun on her heels and stormed off in the direction of Redwall Abbey.

"That's my Mariel. A bit temperament but lovable when she wants to be!" Dandin said.

"I heard that!"

The boys chuckled and followed a mildly angered Mariel.

"Dandy, are you going to tell everyone that you and Mariel are getting married?" Bowly asked.

"Of course, Bowly! That's why we came back, right? I couldn't dream of getting married anywhere else then Redwall! We have all our friends there too and it'd be so great to see everyone again. Redwall is my home too; so I guess I can say: It's good to finally come home!"

Bowly nodded in agreement. The three boys ran faster to catch up to Mariel and also anxious to see Redwall and all its residents.

Dandin finally ran up to Mariel's side, "Hello Love!"

Mariel shook her head, "You're getting unbearable....."

"Oh yeah?" Dandin said and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and beckoned Chad and Bowly to run faster. They finally reached the abbey gates and banged on it.

"Dandin put me down!" Mariel said, punching and kicking.

"Ok, ok quit fussing...." he said, putting her down; "Hey, any chance some tired and very, very hungry travelers could have some shelter here?"

The gates finally opened and standing there was Rufe Brush and Abbot Saxtus, who in fact, looked delighted to see them.

"Dandin, Mariel, Bowly! How nice it is to see you again!" Saxtus exclaimed, "Come in! Come in! Today's a great day, Rufe, our warriors have returned! Oh, and with a guest too. I'm Abbot Saxtus and this is Rufe Brush."

"Pleased to meet ye, Father Abbot and Rufe. I'm called Chad. Mariel, Dan, and Bowly talked a lot of ye two!"

Good things I hope!"

"Of course, Father Abbot!" Dandin said, patting Saxtus' stomach, "Geez, you're getting more and more like a fat old abbot, Sax!"

All laughed except Abbot Saxtus. He wrinkled his nose but beckoned everyone to come with him. As soon as the Redwallers saw the group, they all stormed them, bombarding the group with questions but Abbot Saxtus sent them on their way, explaining to all that the guests would like to rest, eat, and bathe. After that was done, then Mariel, Dandin, Bowly, and Chad began telling stories of their adventures up North. Everybeast, as always, enjoyed the stories. Just as Dandin was about to make an announcement, the Joseph Bell rang out in alarm. Mariel, Dandin, Bowly, and Chad were one of the firsts to reach the ramparts when they saw a huge fox leading a troop of thousands of vermin weasels, stoats, rats, ferrets, and foxes. The army stopped in front of the Abbey.

"I seek your leader!" the huge fox said in a loud wicked voice, sending chills down everybeasts' back.

"I am Abbot Saxtus of Redwall Abbey, What do you want, Fox?"

"I am Baread, the Evil, and I want Redwall Abbey. I demand that you surrender the great castle to me this instant! Or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that," Saxtus said, "Redwall will never bow down to evil!"

"Then you will all die! I was going to let you live and be my slaves if you surrender but since that is not the case then you will all perish!"

"I will like to see you try, fox!" Dandin exclaimed, "Do not underestimate us! We will fight for our home, if we need to!"

Mariel took Rufe's spear and threw it at Baread. It barely missed. He growled angrily and yelled threats on how doomed the Redwallers were and how he never loses. He then stormed into Mossflower woods with his terrible army in tow. There was a eerie silence as Rufe, Abbot Saxtus, Mariel, Dandin, Bowly, and Chad walked down from the ramparts. Everybeast knew that this was the beginning of a war. How bad it would be? They would have to wait and see......

**(A/N: That's a wrap! R & R! I promise it will get more interesting later on if people review.....)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chad's Stoy

**(A/N: Thank you to ****my reviewers! (You know who you are) Hoping to get more reviews.........plez???? Sorry it took long to update.....I had writer's block again :( but I got over it so here it is Chapter two ^.^)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Redwall!**

Chapter 2: Chad's story

A meeting was held in Cavern Hole. Abbot Saxtus held up a paw to silence everyone.

"OK, so we need to figure out what we can do to protect our home," he started, "Any ideas?"

Mariel stood up, "Well for one we need to post guards up at every gate so we can keep a look out for any approaching vermin. Any volunteers?"

A couple paws went up and Mariel sent them on their way to their posts. Dandin suddenly walked in the room with a irate looking Chad. He passed Mariel some papers who nodded thank you. Both males stood on either side of the mousemaid as she talked.

"Remember the story we told you about Dark Castle?" Mariel asked and when everybeast nodded, "Well, the castle is approximately the same size of the abbey and we figured out some pretty good defense plans so I think that it will also work in our situation. We kept all our rough drafts just in case we shall ever need it again."

Mariel set the papers out on the table in front of her, "Here's what we'll do....."

Chad slowly began wandering away from the Redwallers in Cavern Hole and started walking around. He finally reached the tapestry and stopped in front of Martin the Warrior. He remembered where it was when Dandin and Mariel showed it to him earlier and they also told him all the stories of the brave warriormouse.

"Mariel and Dandin never stopped talking 'bout ye. Ye were a great warrior....."

He clenched his paws, "I can't believe Baread is here! It's been two seasons Baread...." he said, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes, starting to dream about his past. No, not a dream....it was a nightmare!

* * *

It started off as a beautiful day. Chad sat outside his small home and watched three little otters chase each other. He grinned as the two smaller pups tackled their elder sister and began to laugh and scream playfully. A beautiful ottermaid with brown fur and violet eyes walked up to his side, handing him a cup. He smiled as the maid kissed his cheek.

"Hello, my darling wife," he said, putting the cup down and taking her paw in his, "ah, 'tis a beautiful day isn't it?"

She smiled, "Aye, it is. Mind ye sister ye two!" she said calling to her young ones.

All of the sudden there was a loud rumbling noise approaching. Chad and his wife glanced at each other.

"Do ye hear that, Samera?"

"Aye," she replied, "Sounds like thunder...."

"That's impossible! Why, there's not a cloud in the sky...."

"Cristol, Karolyne, Shiror, come inside!" Samera yelled.

"But Mama, why?" the oldest maid, Kristol asked.

"Mind ye mother," Chad said, "and go inside..."

The three children ran inside the small home.

"Ye go in too, Samera," Chad said.

"No, I'm staying right here!"

"Samera...."

"Chad, look!" She suddenly said, pointing north of their home.

Suddenly approaching was a fox with a huge vermin army behind him. They both looked in horror at the size. The fox walked up to Chad and Samera.

"Bow down to your master, otters. You are now my slaves, for I am Baread the Evil and no beast can defeat me!"

Chad and Samera both unsheathed their swords that they wore at their waists.

"We be free beasts fox! Ye best get out of here a'fore you regret ever coming across these parts!" Chad spat out, vehemently.

Baread laughed evilly and said, "Really? What's a pair of rubber tails going to do? You might as well surrender! Surrender or DIE!"

"We'd rather die than be ye slaves!" Samera yelled.

"Ah! 'Tis a shame!" he said, signaling to his crew, "You would've been good slaves. Kill them and take their young uns!"

Chad and Samera clashed with the vermin. Samera managed to go inside the house and send the children out a secret back door and then joined Chad once again and fought against the vermin. they fought bravely but was badly outnumbered 1 to 100. They were soon defeated and Samera was literally chopped into pieces. When Shiror saw his mother's body in pieces, he ran to where she was and tried to put her body back together. Cristol and Karolyne ran to their brother's aid. Cristol tore him away from their mother's body and pushed him and Karolyne behind her. She bared her teeth ferociously at the vermin that approached them. The vermin looked nervously at the little ottermaid. Though she was only ten seasons old, Cristol had been trained by her father before. She launched herself at the vermin determined to protect her younger siblings. Of course she was no match for the vermin and was chained up along with her brother and sister. Chad was held by six vermin and was badly injured. He watched as his young ones were chained together. Karolyne and Shiror still managed to stand behind their sister who was bleeding in a couple of places due to her attack against the vermin. Baread approached the children and turned to Kristol.

"What's your name, you little rubber tail?" he snarled.

The maid snarled back at the fox but said nothing. Her sky blue eyes flamed in anger and hatred at he fox. Baread suddenly smile. The otters and the vermin army both felt shivers up their spines. Baread never smiled. Never. He unsheathed his sword and walked over to Chad, holding the tip of the sword to his neck and slowly pressing it in. A small trickle of blood started to flow from his neck. The children gasped and little Shiror pulled on Cristol's paw.

"Papa..." she said softly, "Cristol is my name...."

"Cristol, a pretty name for a pretty maid," Baread smirked evilly, "and your precious sibling?"

Cristol glared hatefully at the fox, who in return smiled again. He held the sword to Chad's neck again.

"Don't test me brat," he said in a deadly voice, "unless you want to see your father turned into little pieces like your beloved mother..."

Cristol gritted her teeth. She already lost her mother. She looked at the pitiful remains of her mother and bit her lip until it bleed. She looked back at her father who snuggled despite the sword at his throat. He was also terribly wounded with cuts, bruises, blood everywhere. She looked back at her two innocent siblings whose eyes were brimmed with tears. Their cheeks already stained with tears from their mother's death. She looked back at Baread with the same hatred, who still smiled wickedly, awaiting her reply.

"Karolyne and Shiror...." she said through clenched teeth.

Her younger siblings held on her dress and paws tightly. Cristol was only ten seasons, Karolyne: six, and Shiror: two. Despite being so young herself, Cristol knew that she had to protect her siblings from this treacherous fox. Baread signaled to two ferrets who walked by the otter pups and grabbed Karolyne and Shiror. Both pups wailed and kicked and screamed to get away from the ferrets. Cristol was about to launch herself onto the vermin again but Baread grabbed her roughly and held her up by the front of her dress.

"Not so fast missy, I ought to teach ya a lesson, see, no one messes with Baread the evil and gets away with it!"

"Bite me, ye ugly, pompous, good-fer-nothin' arrogant fox!" Cristol spat out vehemently.

Chad winched at his daughter's hateful words. He knew right then and there his little girl was going to be cut up into little pieces just like her mother, but to his surprise, Baread dropped the ottermaid hard against the ground and sheathed his sword. Cristol eyed his every move. She watched as he turned his back to her and walked over to a stoat and whispered to him. The stoat laughed nastily but stopped at a glare from Baread. Baread held his paw out and the stoat pulled out a coiled whip. Chad's eyes widened in horror.

'No! He can't whip 'er! Not my liddle girl!' he thought.

TWACK!

Baread uncoiled his whip with a stroke of his arm. The whip was very long and was made of thick rounded leather with big and small spikes on it. He held the handle of the whip tightly and then turned to look at Cristol. Her hateful glare didn't faze one bit even though on the inside, she was dreadfully scared of what would become of her. Chad struggled wildly but was still too weak to break from his captives.

"No, no don't ye touch 'er, fox! I swear to the heavens that if ye touch 'er then ye death is near! Ye hear me?! Don't ye touch my liddle girl!"

"Shut up, otter. Tie him up and gag him or something will ya? He's getting on my nerves!"

The vermin did as they were told and tied Chad to a tree and gagged him. Cristol looked at her father sadly.

"Don't ye worry ye head papa, I'll be fine..."

Tears streamed down Chad's face as he watched a rat march Cristol to a log and tied her paws to it.

"Well, I didn't want to do this...guess I will be one slave short. Hmm. Pity. You would've been a great slave. I was going to keep you as my personal slave. I have a few....perhaps that sister of yours, what was her name? Karolyne will be sufficient. She'll go in your place."

Cristol felt her stomach churn at the thought of her little sister being Baread's personal slave. She winced inwardly and prepared herself as Baread approached her.

TWACK! TWACK! TWACK!

Baread continued hitting the ottermaid mercilessly. Cristol tried to be brave and not let the fox get pleasure from her screams, but it finally became too much for her and she began screaming uncontrollably. This finally sparked something in Chad. He was overcome with brilliant strength, his sky blue eyes turned blood red. Bloodwrath. He was overcome by the Bloodwrath. He broke away from the bounds that held him and spat out the gag in his mouth. The vermin tried to stop him but whichever beast got in his way was instantly slaughtered. He didn't even feel the wounds that he had and also the ones he was getting as he fought the vermin. Some got scared and stayed away from the otter's vengeance, others were fools and fought him and paid with their lives. He finally got to Baread and tacked him down to the ground. He started hitting, punching, scratching and even biting the fox, who howled in pain. Cristol fainted from the pain. Her back was literally ripped open. Blood flowed everywhere staining the grass as Chad kept on beating Baread. A rat finally got the courage to take the blunt end of his spear and hit Chad upside the head, knocking him out cold. The vermin that survived Chad's wrath helped Baread back, who winced in pain from all his wounds.

"Take the two otter brats to the ship," he said, beckoning two rats and one stoat, "The rest of you, take a boat and dump this otter and his brat out in the sea! They're good as dead anyways."

* * *

Chad awoke with all his limbs aching from his battle with Baread. He found himself in a warm bed covered in blankets. He looked around and took in his surroundings despite his terrible pain. The room was small indeed and was lightly decorated with just a bed, a small desk, and next to the bed was a small table with medical supplies on it. The door of the room suddenly opened and he jerked his head towards the door and then instantly regretted it because his headache worsened when he did that. A male mouse walked into the room and smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, so you're finally awake! Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You are safe here. My name is Dandin and you are on the Pearl Queen! Welcome aboard!"

"How....How long have I been out..." Chad said, weakly.

"Shh, don't talk. 'Tis better for your health. You've been out for about six weeks now since my friends and I found you. Why don't you go back to sleep. You need the rest..."

"My family...Baread...gone....they'll all gone..."

Dandin walked over to his side, "Shh it's OK. Go to sleep..."

Chad didn't argue. He turned his face away from Dandin and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard a female voice.

"What happen? Did he wake up?"

* * *

* * *

Chad awoke abruptly. Tears streamed down his face. He was back in Redwall Abbey, leaning against the wall in front of the tapastry. Baread took everything away from him. He thought about his wife Samera and how she was brutally killed and how his Cristol was...was dead! Karolyne and Shiror were taken as slaves! He gritted his teeth in anger.

'It's been two seasons Baread and now I will get my revenge! Ye made a mistake in coming here Baread because now ye will pay for the pain ye inflicted on my family and I will get my Karolyne and Shiror from you! I swear it to ye! Ye will PAY!'

"Chad?"

He turned to see Mariel and Dandin walking up to him. They had saved his life. They found him floating in the sea and tended to his wounds and made him better. He then decided to stay with them. He always knew that one day he will get his revenge. Now it was the time for Baread's terror to end!

"Is this where you were all this time? We were looking all over for you..." Dandin said, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he said pushing Dandin's paw off his shoulder, "But I warn ye: Baread made a mistake crossing paths with me and also by coming here to take over Redwall. I'll finally get my revenge yet!"

The two mice exchanged concerned glances as Chad walked off, angrilly.

"This isn't gonna go well, babe," Dandin said, leaning against the wall, "Not at all. He's bound by vengence. As soon as I heard the fox's name I knew this wasn't gonna be pretty..."

"We need to do something, Dan, before anything serious happens, especially with Chad."

"Perhaps we should tell Saxtus 'bout our problem here?"

"I don't think Chad would appreciate that...."

"We should convince him then."

"Go ahead, be my guest."

"Mariel!"

"What? Come on, you saw the look in his eyes didn't you? No beast can reason with him now....you know it well Dan..."

Dandin sighed, "You're right, of course. But we can't just sit here. Come on, let's work on the defense plans and help every beast prepare.... prepare for war that is...."

**(A/N: Right and that's a wrap! Wow, poor Chad, right? This chapter was mostly about him but the next chapter will be reveling the mysterious defense plans! and perhaps some more romance between Mariel and Dandin??? Well, we will see! Hey don't forget to R&R!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Precious Memories

**(A/N: *blushes* it's been a while, huh? Well, I'm glad to say that all my stories will be updated much more often than before since school is over! Ok, as one reviewer commented Chad's daughter's name is Cristol (with a C not a K). You know once you make up names and play with them sometimes it gets confusing...anyways I know I said I'd reveal the mysterious battle plans BUT I decided to have some more Mariel and Dandin romance since that is what everyone seems to anticipate and love...so here's some really mushy romantic scenes between the two ;) haha it may seem a little out of character for the two of them, but hey they are IN LOVE so they have an excuse and before I forget ****darktiger09 is establishing a helpline for all fanfictioners (new and current) on many different issues. Please go to her page for more information. Thank you in advance for your participation. oh and another thing, she is also putting up two of her stories up for adoption so be sure to check out her page because all the info will be on there.****...without further ado: here is chapter 3!)**

**Chapter 3: Precious Memories**

Dandin felt restless. Night fell and there was no sign of vermin causing trouble at Redwall Abbey. He decided he'd walk the ramparts to check in with the guards. The vermin were our in Mossflower, he knew that, but the question was when was Baread making his move? Dandin held that thought as he walked out of his room and outside across the abbey lawns. He inhaled the fresh, cool air in and exhaled it loudly. It was quite late at night so rarely any beast would be awake. He wandered over to the ramparts. None of the guards heard or saw anything. He hated this waiting. They would only be able to use the defense plans after they knew what the vermin were up to. His mind went back to Chad. He remembered his story of what Baread did to him and his family. Dandin was worried about what Chad would do if he got a chance to fight Baread. He knew Mariel was right. There was no stopping Chad from his revenge. He decided to push that thought out of his head and looked over at the vermin camp not too far away from Redwall. Smoke came up to the sky from their campfires. He could see the tents that the vermin had set up for themselves. He didn't notice a figure approaching him in the darkness until he felt a paw on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he turned towards the figure, who smirked and folded her arms to her chest.

"Mariel."

"Did I scare you, oh Mr. Sword Carrier?" She asked, mockingly.

Dandin sneered at her, "Thought you'd be getting your much needed beauty sleep."

Mariel gasped in indignation, "Did you just call me ugly?"

"No...you just love to sleep..."

"Really, I'm sure you have me confused with someone else..."

"And who's that?"

"You of course, I don't sleep as much as you do."

"You can sleep through anything!"

"Ha, as if!"

"Oh, yea, remember when we were ambushed by those toads? That was because someone decided to sleep instead of saving her friends from being reptile food!"

Mariel blushed and whispered furiously, "I still saved your sorry behinds!"

"Yea after poor Chad was almost roasted!"

Mariel scowled and folded her arms on the wall of the ramparts. Dandin grinned mischievously and went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. He trailed kisses on her neck and shoulders. Mariel closed her eyes, her anger now forgotten.

"Mmm, I can't wait for you to be my wife..." he whispered in her ear.

Mariel turned to look at him. He still had his arms tightly around her slim waist. She leaned in closer and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He held her tighter as they kissed. Mariel gripped him tighter as well, not wanting to let him go. Dandin finally broke away since he had to breathe. Mariel put her face in his neck.

"I can't wait either," she said, softly, "hmm, to have little Mariels and Dandins running around causing havoc in the abbey, hahaha, could you imagine that?"

Dandin turned bright red and Mariel looked up at him and giggled.

"You're blushing, love," she said, "Hmm, you're so adorable when you blush.."

"Adorable? You did not just call me that!"

"Hahaha what if I did?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes prettily at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Mariel?" he asked, looking very confused at her behavior.

Mariel smiled and turned to look out at Mossflower Woods again. She sighed loudly and Dandin put his arms around her waist again, "Now, what's the matter, hmm?"

"Nothing, just thinking 'bout my father. I wonder how his reaction was when I sent him my last letter," she said.

"You mean the one you sent just after the final battle at Dark Castle? The one where you told him that we are to wed?"

Mariel nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm, we still have Dark Castle..." Mariel said with a grin, looking up at him.

"Yep, that's where we, as Marty said, "Finally, confess'd ye undyin' love to one another, eh! 'Tis 'bout time! dontcha know!"

Dandin mimicked something of a northern accent as he said this. Mariel started giggling uncontrollably as he also quirked an eyebrow and widened his eyes outragously. He grinned widely showing all of his teeth.

"Oh, oh heavens...Perfect! hehehe..."

"I miss Marty and all the others," Mariel said looking out (yet again) at Mossflower woods with a wistful look on her face. Dandin held Mariel close to him and joined her in reminising their adventures at Dark Castle.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

The snow was slowly falling from the sky. A snowflake landed on Mariel's nose. She wiped it off and pulled her cloak around her tighter. She looked over the walls of Dark Castle, which was properly name with its black, dull structure. Inside the only light was from torches held by its residents. She wondered how creatures could live in such a dark place. She sighed softly and grabbed her torch as she walked down the bleak halls. She finally entered a room that was actually the brightest room in the whole castle. A little squirrelmaid ran up to her.

"Miz Mariwel, there youse are! Mester Danwdin's bewn lookin' for yew!"

Mariel smiled and bent down to the little maid. The squirrelmaid had jet black fur and bright blue eyes. She had a tiny crown with green stones on her head and wore a green dress.

"Is he now? Thank you for telling me, Princess Arykah. Do you know where Dandin is?"

"Right here."

Mariel looked up and saw Dandin standing next to an older squirrel. The squirrel also had jet black fur but had green eyes. He had a larger crown on his brow and was dressed in gold and green robes.

"Hellow Daddy!" Arykah exclaimed.

The king squirrel smiled at his little one and nodded to Dandin who nodded back. The two squirrels left and Mariel giggled when she saw the little princess talk incessantly with her baby talk. She was the youngest of her ten siblings and had the most to learn. She was also the most adorable. Dandin put a paw on Mariel's shoulder.

"Mare, I need to talk to you," he said simply, turned, and then started walking off.

Mariel stared for a moment, slightly confused at his behavior but nonetheless followed him.

"What's wrong, Dan?" she asked as they walked through the dully lit halls. He gave no response and kept walking. Mariel followed, still very puzzled. She watched him carefully. He seemed kind of tense but then again, the last few days had been stressful itself. Dark Castle has been under attack by an evil pine marten named Dimetrenus the Wicked for about a season now. He had to have been one of the cruelest vermin she had ever met. He was worse than Gabool. Mariel shivered slightly at the thought of her old enemy. She looked at Dandin again. He turned slightly to look at her and stopped at a door. He opened it and beckoned her to go in, and she did.

'He probably wants to discuss the defense plans or something of that extent...what else would it be?'

Dandin put his torch in one holder and Mariel put hers in another one. The room was at a reasonable glow so that they could see one another. Mariel leaned against a table and looked at Dandin's back.

"Dan, are you okay?"

"Fine," he said turning to look at her. She suddenly saw a strange look in his eyes. Now she realized that he wanted to talk about something other than defense plans...but what? What could it be? She knew him for so long. It felt as if she knew him life long actually even though its only been what six seasons since she had come to Redwall as Storm Gullwhacker. But why did she always feel so strange at him sometimes? There would be times when her heart would be beating faster and faster just by him looking at her, or she'd feel like millions of butterflies were at the pit of her stomach whenever he touched her. Why was she acting so stupid! This is ridiculous!

Dandin walked up to her and put his paw under her chin, turning it so she was looking into his eyes. Mariel shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to assess the situation. Geez, it only take her a moment to figure out what to do if they were in danger but now that her best friend wanted to "talk" to her...uhhh now what?

"Ummm, Dan, whatcha doing..."

Dandin let his paw drop and he turned his back to her again. He seemed to have been doing that a lot lately...

"I..I don't know how to say this Mariel. I've kept it to myself for so long and I just don't know how to say it..."

Mariel raised an eyebrow, "Okay...um just say it. You know you can tell me anything..."

"Yeah, I know but this is different.."

"How so?"

"It just is!"

"Okay, okay..." Mariel took his arm and turned him to look at her, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"You."

"...Me...?"

"Yes, you Mariel. I...I can't stop thinking about you and this war. It's getting bad and you know it...we might not make it out of this alive so that's why...that's why I need to do this..."

"Do wh...mhfm!"

Dandin cut her off with a gentle but passionate kiss. Mariel's eyes widened at first but then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. They finally broke away and just stared at each other. Dandin's with pure passion and love? Mariel's with shock and confusion.

"Dandin..."

"Shh.." Dandin leaned in and kissed her again, but briefly this time, "I..I love you, Mariel and I don't know if we are going to make it though this, but if we do, I would like you to be my wife..."

Dandin went down on his knee and pulled out a plain gold ring. Mariel stared at him in shock, not saying a word.

"Uhh, if this is a joke, it's not funny Dandin..."

"It's not a joke Mariel, I mean it with all my heart and soul. I realize now that I fell in love with you the day I..I saw you clean..."

"'Day I saw you clean'" she repeated.

"It's true! I couldn't take my eyes off you and after all this time, I realized how smitten I am by you. You're beautiful, brave, smart, a great warrior and friend. You are," he said, when he saw the stunned look on her face, "You really are, Mariel. I'm not perfect nor do I have a lot to give you but I promise to love and cherish you more than anything in this world. I would die for you Mariel. All I need in this world is you and only you..."

Mariel smiled and knelt down as well in front of him. She gently stroke his cheek with her paw.

"Dan, I'm not perfect either, and for the record, all I want and need is you..."

"Mariel..."

"No, Dan, you talked enough already. Now its my turn..." she said softly, "For the longest time I always wondered why my stomach felt full of butterflies whenever you touched me or why my heart would beat faster and faster whenever you looked at me...Whenever I was with you, I always felt my best, the happiest I have ever felt in my whole life. I...I was scared to tell you how I felt because I thought you might not feel the same way that I feel for you. Dandin, what I"m trying to sat is that I love you. I always have and I always will..."

"Really?" he asked, eyes brightening up.

"Yeah, really."

Mariel leaned in closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Dandin held her closer and deepened the kiss. Both their hearts leaped for joy. Never had the two mice been happier than this night. They finally broke apart and Dandin held out the ring, "Will you marry me, Mariel, daughter of Joseph the Bellmaker?"

"Yes, of course I will Dandin Swordcarrier!"

They both laughed at the last part and stood up. Dandin pulled her in his arms and held her against him tightly. He then turned her around so that her back was against his chest and slipped the ring on her left paw. Then he kissed the paw and Mariel giggled softly. Dandin wrapped his arms around Mariel tightly never wanting to let go.

They didn't notice a couple pair of eyes looking at them..until a loud CLUNK! happened from behind the couple. They turned around towards the noise.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!"

The figures came out to reveal Bowly, Chad, a hare, and three mice. They look at the mice nervously.

"Uh, please don't kill us.." one of the mice said, timidly.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't?" Mariel asked, her temper tapidly rising.

"'Coz, we be ye good friends?" Chad answered, weakly.

"well, all I can say's is ye two finally confess's ye undyin' love to one another, eh! 'Tis 'bout times! dontcha know!" the hare said.

"Ummm...don't think that helped ye much, Marty. Mariel's gonna kill ye for saying that," Bowly said, nervously.

Dandin sighed trying his hardest to calm his reddened face. He knew very well what was coming next. He shook his head and said, "I'd run if I were you..."

Everyone scattered and Mariel ran after them.

"Get back you backstabbing-no-good-traitors! Spying on us were you? What ever happened to privacy anymore? Come here you!"

Dandin stood in the middle of the room and watched, with amusement, Mariel chasing all their friends. He finally reached out and grabbed her, holding her firmly. He then kissed her cheek and she looked at him, temper suddenly gone. They both stood staring into each other's eyes. They didn't notice any of their friends smile knowingly at them. All them kept on watching until Mariel broke her gaze from Dandin and blushed. She finally noticed them staring at them.

"What are you lot staring at?"

"NOTHING!" they all chorused and promptly left the room, knowing that their lives depended on it. Dandin and Mariel laughed and hugged again.

* * *

Explosions tore Mariel and Dandin out of their memory and they realized in horror that fireballs ere being launched at Redwall Abby by the dozen...

**(A/N: Ooo cliffie! hahaha told it would be mushy...this took forever to type up so I hope you guys enjoyed the mushingness of MarDan. ^.^ R&R)**


End file.
